Printed circuit boards are used in many applications, including cell phones, stereo equipment, and computers, just to name a few. Nowadays, the components associated with these printed circuit boards include electronic as well as optoelectronic components. The use of optoelectronic components resulted from the continuing increase in clock speed of the electronic components, which resulted in electrical interconnect bottlenecks, especially in the context of long interconnect bus architecture. However, the integration of optical, electronic, and optoelectronic components has been difficult and very manual labor intensive, which results in high manufacturing costs and low volume throughput.